Fortaleciendo Confianza
by Caballero Daniel
Summary: Tercer capítulo de las aventuras del Caballero Daniel. Espero os guste.


**Fortaleciendo Confianza.**

_Mañana en Ponyville_

Scootaloo: ¡Wuuuujuuuuuuuuuu!

_Las CutieMarkCrusaders se estrellan en un árbol_

AppleBloom: Auch, definitivamente nuestra CutieMark no tiene que ver con acrobacias.

Daniel: Niñas, ¿qué están haciendo?

CutieMarkCrusaders: Buscamos nuestras CutieMarks.

Daniel: ¿CutieMark? Se refieren a esas imágenes en sus costados.

AppleBloom: Siiip, ¿nos puedes ayudar?

Scotaloo: Siii, porfavor.

Sweetie Belle: Por favooooor.

Daniel: No se, apenas se que es eso.

Sweetie Belle: ¿Tú no tienes CutieMark?

Daniel: No se.

AppleBloom: Una CutieMark es en lo que un pony es hábil por ejemplo ,mmmm, mi hermana AppleJack tiene 3 manzanas.

Daniel: Ahora que lo dices,..., si lo he visto.

AppleBloom: ¿La miraste fijamente?

Daniel: Si, digo no, ehhh (se sonrroja)

AppleBloom: ¿No estarás interesado en mi hermana, no?

Daniel: ¡Pero nadie puede adivinar en quien estoy interesado!

AppleBloom: ¿Qué fue eso?

Daniel: Nada, bueno, CutieMark... mmmmm... talento... ¡ahhhh!, ya se, te refieres a un QuiPol

CutieMarkCrusaders: ¿QuiPol?

Daniel: Si, QuiPool, es nuestro símbolo, miren (les muestra su hombro derecho, donde aparece la imagen de un cuerno de guerra), este es mi QuiPool un cuerno de guerra.

Sweetie Belle: Interesante.

Scootaloo: Vamos, dinos más que esta divertido.

Daniel: Bueno el QuiPol, me imaginó que debe ser lo mismo que una CutieMark, representa la hábilidad de cada persona existente en todo el universo, pero sus nombre pueden variar, aquí se llama CutieMark, en mi planeta se llama QuiPool, como vieron mi QuiPool es un cuerno, lo que representa mi valory la moral que doy a mis tropas de batalla. Llevo el récord mas alto en guerras ganadas/perdidas = 216/2

Scootaloo: Ohhh, ¿y cuales son tus 2 derrotas?

Daniel: Bueno, la primera fue cuando llegue a ser Caballero Heroico, comande un ejército de 1600 hombres contra 1532 Kiolianos...

Sweetie Belle: Disculpa, ¿qué es un kioliano?

Daniel: Un kioliano es el gentilicio de Kiol, un planeta enemigo a la corona humana. Como decía 1532 solerianos contra 1600 kiolianos, era una batalla espacial, osea, en el espacio, pero por un descuido mío, perdimos la batalla pero no la guerra.

Scootaloo: ¿Y la segunda?

Daniel: La segunda fue cuando seguía siendo un Caballero Heroico, fue un combate de 1 vs 1 , yo contra Miguel, un rival mío de hace años. Perdí ese enfrentamiento.

AppleBloom: Que pena.

Daniel: Después de 5 meses, tuve que acabar con su vida (se pusó triste).

AppleBloom: ¿Por qué?

Daniel: Él quería tomar el trono del Imperio Humano, pero yo era vasallo del rey, y tuve que defender su honor.

AppleBloom: ¡¿Por qué?!

Daniel: Porque el destino del Imperio Humano podía ser alterado, incluso los rebelde podía tomar Solery.

Scootaloo: Interesante, bueno fue un placer hablar contigo Daniel, ahora tenemos más confianza en tí. Nos vemos.

Sweetie Belle: Nos vemos Daniel.

AppleBloom: Hasta luego.

Daniel: Chau niñas, hum, que lindas.

Pinkie Pie: ¿¡Cómo te fue con las chicas!? (le dijo como si quisiera sorprenderlo, pero obviamente un militar tiene que estar alerta).

Daniel: (Saca su espada y apunta a Pinkie Pie).

Pinkie Pie: Huau, ten cuidado, casi me degollas (carita feliz :D).

Daniel: Oh, cuanto lo siento, pero siempre debo estar alerta.

Pinkie Pie: No lo dudo, ¿cómo te fue con las CutiMarkCrusaders?

Daniel: Bien, me gané su confianza.

Pinkie Pie: Ohhh, buscas confianza, bueno, si quieres ganarte al máximo de mí confianza puedes hacer lo siguiente.

Daniel: ¿?

Pinkie Pie: Vamos a Sugarcane Corner

_En el cuarto de Pinkie._

Pinkie Pie: (Toma aire) PuedeslimpiaramimascotaGummi,peroconcuidadoquenoqu ierequeselemalogrenlasescamas,despuesconelcepillo blancopuedesfrotarlocada2/4delavelocidaddeunponyno r mal,sinosabescomoes,puesseríalos5/8detufuerzanorma l,sitepreguntascomolose,estudietufuerzaenlabatallc ontraMaxium (toma aire), ¿puedes?

Daniel: Si.

Pinkie Pie: ¿No vas a preguntarme que te repita todo de nuevo?

Daniel: ¿Por qué iba hacerlo?

Pinkie Pie: No lo sé, tenía una corazonada de que no lo entenderías, bueno adiós.

Daniel: Adiós... gracias al cielo que tengo esta grabadora, me iba a matar otra vez así, le pondré velocidad -8.

_Despues._

Grabadora: ... Contra Maxium.

Daniel: Uff, bueno ha empezar...

Daniel: Bueno, reptil, tú debes ser Gummi, ¿quién tendría un lagarto bebe como mascota? hum, tienen gustos exóticos.

_Al rato._

Pinkie Pie: Ya llegué.

Daniel: Limpio y listo.

Pinkie Pie: ¡O pero a quedado reluciente!, quien es mi Gummi, ehh, dime quien. (abraza a Gummi)

Daniel: Bueno, creo que mejor me voy.

Pinkie Pie: Oh, pero antes prueba este pastelillo.

Daniel: Lo siento, soy alérgico a la azúcar procesada.

Pinkie Pie: Me encargue de eso, tiene azúcar natural, es 100% natural.

Daniel: Oh, siendo a sí, tal vez si pueda... mmmmm, delicioso, ok muchas gracias, hasta luego

Pinkie Pie: Gracias a tí, hasta luego.

_Afuera_

Daniel: Tengo la misión de fortalecer mi confianza con los habitantes de PonyVille, empezaré ahora...

_Daniel ayudaba a muchos ponies, ayudo a Twilight a ordenar su biblioteca, a Spike escarbando rubíes y safiros, a Rarity seleccionando vestidos, a Rainbow Dash abriendo paso para su pista de entrenamiento y a AppleJack recolectando manzanas con su martillo._

Daniel: (Cansado) Ufff, ni una batalla cansa tanto, pero me da la espina de que me falta alguien, ¡verdad!, Fluttershy voy para allá.

_En la casa de Fluttershy._

Fluttershy: ¿Estás seguro Angel?

Daniel: ¿Qué pasó Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Angel perdió su zanahorias en el bosque Everfree, vio unos lobos de madera y se asustó, pero tengo mucho miedo de buscarlas.

Daniel: ¿No puede comprar más?

Fluttershy: Se acabaron y ya no me quedan más.

_Angel se revoloteaba de hambre en el piso_

Daniel: Bueno, ni modo.

_Fluttershy prepara a Daniel_

Daniel: Ok, listo.

Fluttershy: Ten mucho cuidado.

Daniel: Lo haré, hum, ¿que tiene de miedo un bosque?

_Un rayo cae en el bosque EverFree_

_Daniel se come sus palabras_

Daniel: ¡Vamos Daniel, te has enfrentado a 500000 hombre y le tienes miedo a un bosque!, tenebroso, escalofriante y salvaje...

_Dentro del Bosque Everfree_

Daniel: Ahí están las zanahorias, ¿como es que llegaron aquí?

_Sale un lobo de madera_

Daniel: ...Jajajajajajaja, ¿eso es...? jajajajajajaja, ¿como es que eso..? jajajajajaja, ya encerio ¿se supone que eso es un lobo?

_¡Sale 2 lobos más!_

Daniel: Bueno, no mejoró radicalmente, pero sigue siendo patético.

_Salen muchos lobos más._

Daniel: Ok, mejor yo me voy.. (se esfuma)

_Los lobos persiguen a Daniel_

Daniel: (Agitado) ¿Como es que son más rápidos que yo?, aguarda, SOY UN CABALLERO LEGENDARIO, no le debo temer más que a mí rey y a nuestro señor Dios.

_Daniel se enfrenta a los lobos de madera y los destruye_

Daniel: Hum, ¿no que no, ehh?

_Los lobos se arman en un lobo de madera gigante._

Daniel: Oookkkk, eso es otra cosa, bueno es hora de teletransportarme._  
_

_El lobo iba a aplastar a Daniel, pero se logra tele-transportar a tiempo._

Fluttershy: Se esta demorando, ¿y si le pasó algo?, ¡Ay!, no pienses en eso Fluttershy, que lo empeorarás.

_Daniel aparece_

Fluttershy: ¡Gracias a Celestia que estás bien!

Daniel: Gracias por preocuparte.

_Angel pregunta por sus zanahorias_

Daniel: Aquí están.

_Angel se alegra_

Daniel: Bueno, ha sido un día agotador, iré a leer.

Fluttershy: Vamos, que te doy un jugo de manzana.

Daniel: Muchas gracias Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Gracias a ti, por ayudar a Angel.

Daniel: Bahhh, no hay de qué, soy su guardián, ¿recuerdas?

Fluttershy: (Carcajada) Es cierto.

_Al día siguiente._

Pony: ¡Daniel!

Daniel: ¿Si?

Pony: ¿Me puedes ayudar en levantar esa piedra que obstruye el camino?

Daniel: Como no.

_Daniel levanta la piedra gigante con facilidad con su fuerza de soleriano que es y la arroja a otro lado_

Pony: Listo, muchas gracias, tu propina.

Daniel: No es necesario, consérvelo.

Pony: Eres tan caballeroso, que pony no moriría por estar contigo.

Daniel: Créame que quien no, jejejejeje.

Pony: Y además de simpático, hasta luego.

Daniel: Hasta luego.

Otro pony: ¡Daniel!

Daniel: ¿Que desea?

Pony: Puedes volar hasta arriba, y traerme mi cometa, porfavor.

Daniel: Ok.

_Daniel le trae su cometa al pony niño._

Pony: Muchas gracias.

Daniel: No hay de que pequeñín.

Fluttershy: Veo que ya te ganaste la confianza de varios.

Daniel: Así parece.

Fluttershy: Bueno, tengo que comprar espárragos. Ya vengo.

Daniel: Nos vemos.

_Despues._

Daniel: (Silbando por la calle).

Rarity: ¡Danieeeeel!

Daniel: ¿Si?

Rarity: Me puedes cargar en una bolsa estos diamantes, son muy pesados, y tu eres muy fuertte, porfavooooor.

Daniel: Claro, no hya porblema.

_Despues_

Rarity: Muchísimas gracias, ¿quieres que te de un regalo?

Daniel: No, pero gracias de todas formas.

Rarity: De veras te doy las gracias, si quieres algo solo pídemelo, estoy en deuda contigo.

Daniel: Bueno, ok.

Rarity: Hasta luego.

Daniel: Hasta luego... Esto no va a terminar bien.

Pony: Daniel, ¿puedes llevarles esto a Twilight?, me dijo que le de estos 2 libros, porfavor

Daniel: (Suspiro), bueno, que mas da.

Pony: Gracias.

Daniel: No hay de qué.

_Más tarde_

_Varios ponies perseguian a Daniel para que les hagan favores_

Daniel: ¡Yaaaa porfavor!

Pony: ¡Atrapenlo, nos debe favores!

Daniel: ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Twilight: ¡Que pasa aquí!

Daniel: Gracias al cielo que llegaste, porfavor que me dejen.

Twilight: Pero veo que tu eres el del alboroto.

Daniel: Todos me piden favores, ¡ya no se que hacer!

Twilight: Escuchen, ya sé que Daniel es fuerte, ágil e inteligente, pero tampoco hay que abusar, ¿no se dan cuenta de lo que hacen?, lo están acosando, eso no esta bien.

Daniel: Gracias Twilight, pero creo que eso no cambiará nada.

Twilight: ¿Tú crees?

Pony: Es verdad estamos abusando.

Pony2: Disculpanos Daniel, no quisimos hacerte nada malo.

Daniel: Ya veo que no...

Pony3: ¿Nos perdonas?

Daniel: Ok, pero que no se repita.

Ponies: Está bien.

Daniel: Bueno, circulen todos, ya muévanse... gracias Twilight, no se que me habría pasado si no estuvieras aquí.

Twilight: Ni siquiera yo podría pensar con todo este alboroto.

Daniel: Es cierto, bueno gracias, te debo un favor jejejeje, nos vemos.

Twilight: Nos vemos.

_En la casa de Fluttershy (ya de noche)_

Fluttershy: Me enteré que todos los ponies te estaban acosando y querían que les hagas favores.

Daniel: Si, pero Twilight me ayudó.

Fluttershy: Fue bueno de su parte.

Daniel: Si, bueno, ¿lista para tu pregunta nocturna? jeje.

Fluttershy: Ok, mmmm, ¿como es que ascendiste a Caballero Legendario tan rápido si eres joven?

Daniel: Jajajaja, bueno, cuando tenía apenas 6 años, mi madre veía que era experto en el arte de la guerra, después hice muchas cosas destacantes lo que me llevaron a mi puesto, este es el puesto militar máximo de un soldado, pero ahora soy hijo del rey, por lo tanto soy Príncipe.

Fluttershy: Me estas asustando.

Daniel: Pero, ¿porqué?

Fluttershy: La manera de hablar y eso de la guerra no me gusta.

Daniel: Ok, ok pero "guerra" significa lucha dividida en campañas, solo piensa en su significado y se irá el miedo.

Fluttershy: No lo vi de esa manera, (bostezo) bueno, hasta mañana.

Daniel: Hasta mañana.

_En la casa de Twilight _

Twilight: Spike, escribe esto

Spike: A la orden.

Twilight: Querida Princesa Celestia, hoy aprendí que en la amistad los amigos se pueden ayudar los unos a los otros lo que da confianza, pero lo malo de eso es que no es bueno abusar, causa problemas e indiferencia, lo que provocaría...

_En el castillo de la Princesa Celestia_

Celestia: (leyendo la carta de Twilight)... el rompimiento de una buena amistad. Su leal alumna, Twilight Sparkle. Lo ves Luna, la amistad no solo es ayudarse, hay que saber respetar.

Luna: Ok, te entiendo hermana. Bueno buenas noches,

Celestia: Buenas noches.

**Fortaleciendo Confianza**

**Trama: Daniel quiere fortalecer su confianza con los habitantes de PonyVille haciéndoles favores, pero después ve que los demás ya le están pidiendo favores.**

**Nuevo léxico:**

QuiPool: Habilidad de cada ser humano, lo que lleva a tener una imagen representando aquella habilidad en su hombro derecho. En Equestria se llama CutieMark

**Próximo capitulo: Visitando Solery**


End file.
